gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Minute Man Blues
Kill Joe and Josef. }} '''Minute Man Blues '''is a Strangers and Freaks mission given to Trevor Philips by Manuel. It is the last of the missions concerning the Civil Border Patrol. Description In Paleto Bay, on the opposite corner from the Hen House, Trevor meets Manuel, one of the Mexican men Trevor helped the Civil Border Patrol capture in An American Welcome. Manuel castigates Trevor for helping the Civil Border Patrol; Manuel asserts that his family has been living in America for over 200 years, and so has more right to be there than Trevor or any of the Civil Border Patrol members. Infuriated by Manuel's continued harangues, Trevor pulls a pistol and puts it to Manuel's head, but Manuel refuses to back down. He tells Trevor that the Civil Border Patrol are at that moment harassing immigrant workers at a nearby farm. Manuel insists that Trevor put a stop to them, and states that he will not pay Trevor for performing this service. Trevor drives to the farm Manuel has mentioned. There, he spots Josef threatening workers with a Sawn-off Shotgun. Trevor kills Josef (if Trevor waits too long before doing so, Josef will panic and shoot one of the workers and the mission will fail). Joe is nearby and runs towards a Fieldmaster to try to escape. Once he is killed, Trevor says "Civil Border Patrol disbanded", thus ending the mission. Mission Objective * Kill Joe and Josef. Gold Medal Objectives * What Goes Around... - Use the stun gun on Joe and Josef before killing them. ** Easily done by stunning Josef as he's approached (even from a vehicle), and then as Joe escapes, shooting out his tires and then stunning him. Note that, unlike the immigrants from previous missions (and other pedestrians and characters in the game), Josef and Joe will die from one shot from the stun gun. * No Migration - Kill Joe and Josef before they leave the farm. ** Stealing Manuel's Bison before he gets in is a good idea, as this vehicle can be used to block the barn doors, preventing Joe's attempt to escape and allowing plenty of time for finishing both targets. ** Shoot the tires so that Joe will get out of his vehicle and start running. Deaths * Josef - Killed by Trevor Philips under the orders of Manuel. * Joe - Killed by Trevor Philips under the orders of Manuel. Gallery Screenshot Screen Shot 2014-03-30 11-25-43.png|Josef about to get shot. Screenshot Screen Shot 2014-03-30 11-26-16.png|Shooting Joe's Tractor tires. Screenshot Screen Shot 2014-03-30 11-26-37.png|Finishing off Joe. Trivia * An alternate way to kill Josef is to use a sniper rifle on him from outside the farm, though Joe is obscured by the barn and Trevor may not be able to avoid the ensuing chase. * Joe's Fieldmaster is incredibly easy to disable: shooting the tires with a Micro SMG or ramming it heavily (or ramming it twice with less power) will cause Joe to panic and run out, leading to an easy Stun Gun shot. As a vehicle, the Fieldmaster itself is already quite horrible: the cab has glass on all four sides, giving its occupant no protection, it is outpaced by both the Blazer found at the barn, as well as Manuel's Bison and the Sabre Turbo found parked in front of the Bison (both found at the beginning of the mission). Coupled with the Fieldmaster's massive targets for tires, Joe will almost never escape, although how far he escapes is determinant on the player's skill with drive-by shooting. * Trevor may not always phone Manuel at the end of the mission. This appears to be the case if one allows Joe's tractor to escape onto the highway and Trevor kills him there. * Sometimes Manuel walks away from the opening cutscene and sometimes he drives off in his pick-up. The direction he drives is not scripted and may differ each time. * If Trevor's Pistol has a suppressor attached, it will clip through Manuel's head during the cutscene. * The name is a reference to the Minutemen activists who are strongly against illegal immigration. Video Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions